If I Lost You
by dodgerxrita
Summary: This is an Alternative ending to Ice Age 4:Continental Drift A small bit of Dira one-shot DiegoxShira 3


"You can't take your eyes off of her for a minute." Manny said as he walked over to Diego and Sid.  
"Yep, It's like having a child," Diego said but when he looked over to Granny pushing the remaining fruit over the edge of the ship "Only without any of the joy."  
"Hey... Brain Trust... Brace for impact" Granny shouted at the unlikely trio pointing behind them at the large ice-bergs sticking out of the water. Upon seing they are about to crash Manny runs to the steering wheel and moves them out of course of the ice.  
Looking around, he recognises the area they're in: Home. But it has been almost completely destroyed as the walls fall into the ocean forever.

"Oh No! The land bridge" Diego says sympathetically as Manny just stands speechless.  
"But that means..." Sid is interupted by Diego punching him in the arm in an attempt to shut him up.  
"They have to be on the other side!" Manny franticaly searches for a place for his family to be taking refuge on... but fails.  
"Manny, there is no other side" Diego tires convincing his friend "NO THEY HAVE TO BE HERE... ELLIE! PEACHES! I'M HERE!" Everyone is silent -even Granny- through grief.  
Then Manny's ears perk up "Did you guys hear that?" He looks straight into the fog "DAD" Peaches screams as she emerges from the fog on a moving ice-berg.  
"Peaches..." But before Manny can call to his daughter again she is dragged back into the fog by a purple creature.  
"Well hello Manny! Oh we were just talking about you weren't we?" Captin Gutt says as he looks down at Peaches, who he has in a head lock. She tries to squirm free but his grasp is to strong.

"LET HER GO SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Diego hisses at the monkey.  
"Well i think she does, see you four stole everything I had, My ship, My bounty, and the loyalty of my first-mate, so now I am One third of the way towards repaying the favour."  
Diego looks confused along with Sid and Granny but Manny is shocked to see his daughter in the grip of an insane ape, his wife being tied to a ice block and the rest of the animals stood huddled together on the back of the ship.  
"First-mate, could you explain to our 'friend' what a mutineer is and an example of Mutiny for us."  
Gutt said looking over to where Squint was standing by Ellie.  
"Mutiny is when a pirate decides to go against what their Captin has told them to do and an example could be, The captin has told his first-mate to go and take own the enemy but instead she lets them go." Squint looks over at the Gutt when he's finished his explanation as while he was talking his eyes were glued to where Manny and his friends were stnding.  
"And what happens to mutineers?" Gutt smiles evilly.  
"Mutineers die." Upon hearing this, Diego began searching the deck and by the other animals to see if the silver sabre he was in love with was there. When he realised she wasn't abroad the ship he shouted at Gutt "Where is she?! Wheres SHIRA?!" The rest of the crew apart from Gutt and Squint -who were both smiling evilly at Diego's panic- looked sadly (Manny even thought he saw a small tear in Raz the kangaroos eye)down at the floor.  
"What did i just say to you Tiger... mutineers DIE!" Squint re-torted obviously enjoying the heartbreak he could see in Diego's eyes.

~FLASHBACK~

"Get your sorry carcass's on board now." Captin Gutt said as he stood in the middle of the new ship he had just ripped of a glacier. The crew of Pirates all cautiously stepped onto the ship. Shira slowly made her wy over to Gutt "Gutt I can explain..." She said while staying low to the ground.  
Without saying a word Gutt walked up to Shira, pinned her down by her neck -cutting off her air supply- and as quick as a flash drove his fish spine knife into both of her hind legs.  
Shira let out an involantury gasp of pain as Gutt picked her up by her neck driving his claws into her skin. He laughed cruelly at her pain then drove his second knife into her side, turning the silver pelt a crimson red colour almost immediately. Then without warning he threw her over to the crew,  
leaving a blood trail as she skidded past them hitting into the ice block.  
"Take this as a warning... NEVER TRY TO CROSS THE MASTER OF THE SEAS!" Gutt shouted at the crew who were all gathered around Shira as she struggled to breath.  
As Shira lay there she thought about how her life had turned out and wished she'd made better choices,  
like telling Diego her true feelings. But now it was to late: she was dying, not much time left.  
It was then her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.  
Raz, Gupta, Flynn, Silas, and Dobson had to go below deck for fear of Gutt seing their eyes well up with tears over their lost crew member and 'Little Sister'. They heard a large splash as Gutt got rid of Shira for good.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Diego collapsed. His heart felt like it would explode from his chest as he buried his head in his paws so no-one could see him shed a few tears. Through the soft sound of his sobs he heard Gutt shout attack and then he felt himself by swept up into what felt like a giant bag of pudding -Only to realise it was only Flynn the seal. "Diego... Diego... DIEGO!" He could hear Manny calling him from the opposite side of the ship but he was too distraught to acknowledge him.  
"Diego... Diego," A voice called to him "Diego" He knew this voice "SHIRA!"

Diego jumped up from where he lay in the herd new cave to find everyone asleep. The only sounds were his own rapid breathing and Sids snores. He looked behind him to see Shira lay on her stomach looking at him with a worried expression. Diego ran to Shira's side, nuzzling her affectionaltely after his frightening dream. "Diego are you ok? You were calling my name in your sleep." Shira asked him in a whisper so not to wake everyone.  
"Just a nightmare."Diego answered quietly not telling his mate about it's content. He looked down to Shira's slighlty swollen stomach and a smile appeared on his face; he walked back around to his previous position and lay down with his paw on Shira's stomach.  
Suddenly, something hit his paw... from inside Shira. Diego grinned like a Cheshire cat at the small cub making they're pressence knwn form inside the love of his lifes stomach. Four more kicks were felt before Shira lay down to sleep. Diego lay his head down on Shira's back and whispered "Shira... my beautiful Shira... You've given me SO much, love,happiness and now you are giving me cubs. If I lost you I don't know what i would do, I wouldn't be able to go on without you.I swear that until my dying breath I will protect you and our cubs against ANYTHING! I loveyou Shira... My little Kitty." Diego yawned and closed his eyes.  
"Don't call me kitty... Softy." Shira said sleepily causing a small grin to spread across both Sabers faces as they fell into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
